rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Queen Bugaroo
Queen Bugaroo returned from the vanishing world so she can use her revenge to get rid of the Ghostly Trios. Plot Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er share the ball with each until they hear their arch nemesis, Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi are up to their evil tricks and they put something's special to open the mystic abyss and free the evil ghost lady who queen of insects and she's called Queen Bugaroo. But Huaxing, Shanying and Friends see their arch nemeises and came to stop them but they are too late and the villains open the mystic abyss and free Queen Bugaroo and she's so happy to be free and now her plan is to get rid of the Ghostly Trios just like she tried last time. Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er didn't realize that the evil ghost queen had her plan to get rid of the Ghostly Trios because she wanted to be the best scary ghost in the world but they're in the way, they must warn Crystal and the Double Angels immediately. Meanwhile in Paris, Crystal and the Double Angels were looking for the the supernatural creatures until they see everywhere in the cathedral, but the five witches and the warlock appears with their magic in some clouds of magic smoke and sparklings stars then they tell Crystal and the Double Angels that their arch nemesis free the evil ghost queen of insects so she can have her revenge on the Ghostly Trios. But Crystal and her aunts didn't realizes that Bugaroo has returned so she can destroy the Ghostly Trios. Crystal and the Double Angels fly to the castle called Whipstaff Manor and finds Casper and the Ghostly Trio and warned them about their arch nemesis, Queen Bugaroo escaped from the portal and the Ghostly Trios didn't realize that she is plotting a revenge on them so she will take over the world. But Casper told them that Toulee and Olivia needs help of Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and their immortal friends to save the world from Bugaroo before she destroy the Ghostly Trios. Meanwhile Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi were still making sure that Bugaroo will get rid of her rivals the Ghostly Trio but Huaxing and Shanying and Friends came and tell those villains why did they ever free that ghost queen, they told them that they were tolding Crystal and her aunts about Bugaroo. All of the witches and warlocks are arguing and they have to fight with each other's and they go to fight and battles Bugaroo and defeats her before she destroy the Ghostly Trios. Later Casper, Crystal and their aunts and uncles have to see Kibosh the Great Ghost King and they tell him about Queen Bugaroo has returned. But Kibosh gets angry because the rival of the Ghostly Trios returned from the vanishing world by the evils immortal magic users so he and Snivel were furious of these bad guys so they must stop them before they do everything else. So Casper, Crystal and their aunts and uncles leaving them and then they can find Queen Bugaroo and stop her. As Queen Bugaroo prepares to blasting away with the formula, Crystal, Casper, the Double Angels and the Ghostly Trios came and told her to return to the dimension right now, but she refuses on not so she calls her insects army to attack the Ghostly Trios, then suddenly Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er appears with their magic and together they use their magic words to defeating Queen Bugaroo and said "Mragaya preta yatha janinat ca upasamrsta dure!" Then Queen Bugaroo started vanishing disappear so she's won't cause trouble to the Ghostly Trios. After Queen Bugaroo has been defeated by the immortal Friends, Casper, Crystal and their uncles and aunts thanks them to deafeat the evil ghost lady if won't for them, she will destroy the Ghostly Trios so they magically disappear. Later Casper and Crystal told Kat and Hannah that they've help the witches to defeat Bugaroo and they understand that and they lived happily ever. Category:Season 2 Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Toulee and Crystal Show episodes Category:Crossover TV Shows